characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
D.Va
Hana Song (Also known as D.Va) is one of the many playable characters in Overwatch. Background Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal Omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the Omnic threat. The government's fears proved to be well founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The Omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed. As the Omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Seeing her new mission as a game, D.Va fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Powers & Abilities *'Expert Pilot and Gamer:' Due to her quick reflexes and experience with machinery, Hana has a high amount of skill piloting mechs and using controllers. Equipment *'Light Gun:' A small automatic blaster that D.Va uses when she's not using her MEKA. It is not very powerful, but it gets the job done. *'MEKA:' D.Va's signature mech. An extremely durable combat robot that Hana can pilot with ease. It has a pair of Fusion Cannons that have infinite ammunition and deal quite a lot of damage to the enemy. It also has a pair of Boosters that Hana can activate at any moment to make MEKA fly at blistering speeds, damaging anyone who gets in the way. MEKA's Defense Matrix allows her to shoot down any projectile that is shot directly in front of her. Lastly, D.Va can detonate her MEKA, causing a huge explosion that can kill most enemies. After the self-destruction,D.Va can instantly call another MEKA. Feats Strength *Her MEKA's self-destruction is one of the most powerful attacks in the game, being able to one-shot all opponents that are nearby. *Hana's Light Gun is able to damage heavily armoured foes. Speed *With MEKA's Defense Matrix, she can shoot down all sorts of projectiles, ranging from Hanzo Shimada's arrows, to Bastion's fire in Sentry mode. *With MEKA's Boosters' she can outspeed most characters in the game, including Tracer and Soldier: 76. *Her reflexes are beyond those of trained soldiers. Durability *MEKA is able to withstand plenty of punishment from all character in the game. Skill *Hana became the worldwide champion for StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty at the age of 16. *Her gaming skills were enough to grant her a spot in the army. *Became the youngest members of Overwatch. Weaknesses *She's quite fragile when she's not inside of her MEKA. *The Light Gun is quite weak. Fun Facts *Her whole character is based on the competitive gaming community and the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Mechs Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Overwatch Category:Completed Profiles Category:Korean Characters